Will You Protect Me?
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Sakura memimpikan pacar yang selalu bisa melindunginya. Namun saat ditanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab 'ntahlah'. Akankah Sasuke melindungi Sakura jika sesuatu terjadi seperti pacar yang selalu diimpikannya? Warning inside. RnR Please? RE:Publish.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

**Will You Protect Me?**

BUK

Sakura menutup novelnya dengan keras. Sasuke menyadari suara itu bukanlah suara kekecewaan Sakura akan buku yang baru saja tadi dibelinya itu, melainkan karena kebalikannya. "Aaaah, ceritanya bagus banget!" ucap Sakura nyengar nyengir sendiri.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Karakter cowoknya buat aku terpesona!" tambah Sakura lagi.

"Hn,"

"Coba nih ya, waktu cewek tokoh utama yang namanya Mirai kenapa-kenapa, pasti si Aratha-nya selalu muncul tiba-tiba! Terus dia bodohl selalu ngelindungi dan ngejaga si Mirai! Pengin deh punya pacar kayak gitu," lanjut Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal melihat tingkah 'pacar'-nya yang tampak tidak berminat sama sekali pada apa yang dia ucapkan. "Sasuke," tegur Sakura lagi.

"Hn,"

"Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, kamu bakal datang tolong dan ngelindungi aku nggak?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Ntahlah," lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Pangeran Es Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi pun tambah kesal. "Pokoknya aku mau punya pacar seperti si Aratha!" jelas Sakura ngotot.

"Dasar berisik. Pacarin aja tuh tokoh fiksi, atau cari cowok yang sifatnya norak kayak gitu," cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku pulang," tambah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura duduk sendirian di cafe.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Apa-apaan dia! Sudah nggak dengarkan ceritaku, cuek kayak gitu, tinggalin aku pulang sendirian lagi! Sasuke bodoh!" terial Sakura frustasi.

**-xoOox—**

"... Jadi begitu ceritanya," terang Sakura pada Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya dengan tidak selera. "Kalau pacar kalian masing-masing, bilangnya gimana?"

"Waktu aku tanya, Sai Cuma senyum terus ngomong, "Tentu saja aku akan menolong dan melindungimu. Tapi daripada menolong dan melindungimu saat semuanya sedang terjadi, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih untuk menolong dan melindungimu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, agar kamu tidak mengalaminya." Dia ngomong gitu. _So sweet_ banger kan pacarku itu," jelas Ino yang sekaligus memamerkan pacarnya yang merupakan anggota basket.

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu kaget kalau Sai bakal ngegombal gitu," celoteh Sakura.

Ino yang kesal dengan komentar Sakura pun membalasnya, "Setidaknya pacarku peduli padaku, tidak seperti dirimu dan si Pangeran Es itu," ejek Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa mencibirkan bibirnya. "Kalau Tenten?" tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan topik perkelahiannya dengan Ino.

Gadis bercepol dua itu tampak berpikir beberapa saat. "Hmm, Neji bilang dia tidak terlalu khawatir padaku, karena aku gadis yang kuat dan jago bela diri. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia bilang bakal tetap ngelindungi aku karena bagaimanapun juga aku kan cewek," celoteh Tenten semangat. Sakura menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sela beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata seakan minta penjelasan.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Sakura yang disusul dua orang lainnya pun menunduk malu. "Na-Naruto pernah bilang ka-kalau di-dia akan se-selalu ngelindungi a-aku. Ka-karena katanya, aku ini ce-cewek yang butuh banget namanya dilindungi oleh laki-laki," terang Hinata sambil mempertemukan kedua telunjuk tangannya satu sama lain.

Sakura melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Haaah, aku iri sama kalian bertiga," keluh Sakura lemah sambil membuang nafas.

"Kalau memang Sasuke berkata begitu, coba saja secara langsung," usul Ino.

"Maksudnya?" balas Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke memang bilang ntahlah, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan melindungimu kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi kan? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita uji coba saja," tambah Ino sambil tersenyum lebar penuh misteri. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain melihat tingkah Ino.

**-xoOox-**

Sudah 10 menit sejak bel istirahat di dengungkan, dan sudah dari awal istirahat tadi Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten duduk di pinggir lapangan bola basket. Menyaksikan para anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain. Termasuk salah satu diantaranya adalah Sai.

Namun, kalian semua salah besar jika mengira bahwa mereka semua berada disitu hanya untuk melihat latihan pemanasan dari Sai dan teman-temannya itu. Karena tujuan utama mereka sebenarnya adalah...

"Itu dia!" teriak Tenten. Sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kelas. Ino yang melihat keberadaan Sasuke pun segera memberi kode pada Sai. Sai yang melihat kode dari Ino tampak ragu beberapa saat, tapi segera dipungkirinya. Lalu dengan terarah, Sai pun mulai melemparkan bola ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat bola yang datang ke arahnya pun kaget dan tak sempat menghindar.

DUAAAKK!

Duk, duk, duk.

Bola besar berwarna cokelat jingga itu pun menggelundung diatas semen yang panas setelah sebelumnya memantul beberapa saat. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan temannya, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Sai malah menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tempak berdiri diam melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sakura! Dia kesini!" ucap Ino nyaris berteriak. Sakura hanya bisa harap-harap cemas akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pacarnya itu.

'Sasuke kesini! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa? Apa? Apa?' histeris Sakura dalam hati.

"Bodoh," komentar Sasuke cepat sambil lalu. Seketika itu juga Sakura dan teman temannya langsung diam membeku. Lemparan dari wakil kapten basket itu memang pas mengenai sasaran, yaitu wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak merah dan bercap bulat bekas bola. Tapi, tujuan utama mereka yang sesungguhnya malah gagal. Yaitu untuk membuat Sasuke menolong atau mencemaskan Sakura.

Ino yang tak tega melihat Sakurapun segera menghiburnya dengan berkata, "Ayo kita coba lagi nanti," sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke sudah datang," bisik Hinata pada Tenten. Tenten pun segera mengangguk dan memberi kode pada Ino.

Ino yang melihat kode dari Tenten langsung buru-buru menyuruh Sakura untuk jalan pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, keadaan luar sekolah sangatlah ramai oleh murid-murid yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah msing-masing.

Ketika Sakura mulai mendekati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi berjalan tepat dibelakang Sakura. Sakura yag tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya pun tidak sempat menghindar.

CKIIIIITTTTT!

Pengendara motor itu memberhentikan motornya tepat tiga cm dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Semua orang termasuk Sakura terpaku beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pengendara itu pun membuka helm yang dipakainya. Dan semakin terkejutlah semua orang. Karena ternyata pengendara motor itu adalah Lee!

"Ma-maaf Sakura chan!" ucap Lee nyaring dan langsung kabur mengendarai motornya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi para siswa lainnya untuk menyadari yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, mata-mata yang tadi ditujukan ke arah Sakura pun mulai beralih satu per satu. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam shock sampai akhirnya Tenten datang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tenten khawatir melihat tingkah temannya yang masih berdiri kaku itu. Yang kemudian disusul tatapan cemas dari Hinata yang mengekor di belakang Tenten.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Syukurlah," gumam Hinata lega diiringi dengan anggukan dari Tenten.

"Apa tadi kalian melihat reaksi Sasuke?" celetuk Ino yang baru datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tenten dan Hinata langsung terdiam dan berpandang-pandangan.

"Sa-Sasuke ada disan...," baru saja Tenten akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat menyadari sosok Uchiha yang tadi sedang berjalan di dekat pohon telah menghilang ntah kemana. "Ehe... Hehehe?" sambung Tenten menyengir salah tingkah.

Ino menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal. "Ah payah! Kalian kan harusnya lihat reaksi Sasuke tadi gimana! Kok malah pada nggak ngelihatin sih?" cerocos Ino.

"Ka-kami kan ju-juga kha-khawatir kalau sa-sampai Sakura kenapa-kenapa," bela Hinata. Tenten lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. Saat ketiga orang itu meributkan reaksi Sasuke, Sakura pun akhirnya baru menyadari dengan maksud semua ini.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura. Ino yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. "Jangan bilang, kamu yang sudah ngerencanakan semua ini?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Memang iya kok. Kan katanya kamu mau lihat reaksi Sasuke kalau kamu lagi dalam bahaya, Ya uda aku bantuin," balas Ino santai.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya seketika. "Inoooo! Aku tahu kamu mau bantu aku, tapi bukan dengan cara buat aku shock kayak gini!" omel Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah Sakura! Pokoknya aku hanya mau membantumu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih! Lagian juga aku kan penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke!" sungut Ino tak mau kalah. Sakura menatap teman baiknya itu dengan tatapan frustasi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan ide ide gilanya dan Hinata serta Tenten yang masih diam ditempat.

**-xoOox—**

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Ino di koridor yang ramai itu sambil berlari mengejar Sakura. Namun bukannya menyahut panggilan Ino, Sakura justru kembali mempercepat langkahnya. "Huh, ini anak masih ngambek ya?" dengus Ino kesal dan kemudian berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" panggil Ino lagi tepat disamping Sakura, namun gadis pink itu tetap tidak menoleh kearahnya. "FOREHEAD!" teriak Ino lagi tepat disamping telinga Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena efek shock yang diterima. "PIG! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tuli? Apa kamu mau tanggung jawab?" balas Sakura gusar.

Tetapi Ino malah tidak mendengar balasan Sakura, melainkan melihat tangga yang berada tepat dibelakang Sakura.

"Hei Pig, kenapa malah sekarang kamu nyue-... Eh?" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino tiba-tiba saja mendorong Sakura ke arah tangga.

BRUUUKKK!

Gadis pink itu sempat terdorong cukup keras kearah tangga, tapi beruntungnya ia masih sempat memegang pegangan tangga. Lalu darimana suara itu berhasil?

Ino terdiam menatap kearah Sakura, bukan, bukan Sakura. Tapi sosok yang berada dibelakang Sakura lebih tepatnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Ino, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat kebelakang. Dan... VOILA! Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu sedang menatap dirinya tajam. Jika kalian masih bertanya tanya mengenai suara tadi, itu hanyalah suara dari buku yang terjatuh dimana sebelumnya sedang dibaca oleh Sasuke. Seperti Ino, Sakura hanya bisa membeku. Menerima tatapan maut bak 1000 pisau bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika berasal dari seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke memungut bukunya yang tadi terjatuh, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan perbuatan tak bergunamu ini. Seperti anak kecil yang meminta perhatian saja," bisik Sasuke pada Sakura sambil lalu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi menjauh, Ino pun mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Hei, aku minta maaf. Kamu nggak apa apa kan?" tanya Ino cemas yang melihat temannya itu diam saja. Sakura masih diam saja, namun Ino dapat melihat bulir bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi matanya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura masih diam saja. Ino yang merasa bersalah mengajaknya untuk mampir ke cafe bareng Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Hey, Forehead, jangan ngambek dan marah terus dong. Aku kan jadi nggak enak," tegur Ino pada Sakura yang hanya menatap minumnya dalam diam.

"Kami juga minta maaf Sakura," sesal Tenten yang juga dibarengi dengan Hinata.

"Ji-jika ada masalah selain i-itu, ceritakn saja. Mu-mungkin bisa membantu," hibur Hinata.

Sakura menatap tiga perempuan dihadapannya dengan pandangan berkaca kaca. "Sa-Sasuke bilang, a-aku ka-kayak a-anak kecil yang minta per-perhatian. Aku tahu ka-kalau I-Ino bermaksud ba-baik, tapi..." Sakura memutus perkataannya yang sambil sesenggukan. " Tapi, Sasuke kan tidak perlu berkata begitu! Apa susahnya coba kalau tinggal datang dan melindungiku?" amuk Sakura.

Ketiga temannya itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap prihatin kearah Sakura. "Yah, kami ngerti kok dengan perasaanmu," ucap Tenten.

"Mu-mungkin Sa-Sasuke-kun punya caranya sendiri?" sambung Hinata ragu ragu.

Ino terkaget mendengar komentar Hinata. Ia bagaikan mendapat suatu mukjizat. "Benar apa yang dibilang Hinata! Mungkin Sasuke punya caranya sendiri!" kata Ino semangat.

"Yah, mungkin. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin dia memang tak peduli padaku," komentar Sakura akhirnya. Ia sudah malas untuk memikirkannya. Jadi bersikap acuh adalah suatu cara penyelesaian tersendiri baginya. Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino hanya bisa menatap pasrah.

**-xoOox-**

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan futsal sehabis mencetak gol di gawang milik teman lawan mainnya. Karena malam itu malam minggu, para anak anak cowok kumpul di lapangan futsal untuk sekedar melepas stres atau bersenang senang dengan bertanding futsal. Termasuk salah satunya Sasuke. Walaupun dia berada di klub sepak bola, namun sesekali dia juga akan ikut saat ada pertandingan futsal.

Sasuke mengambil botol minum yang terletak dipinggir tas hitam miliknya, dan tanpa aba aba langsung meneguk setengah dari isinya. Masih sambil memegang botol minumnya, ia pun duduk dan menyaksikan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya yang masih bermain.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar dering SMS dari handphonenya, ia pun segera mengobrak abrik isi tasnya untuk menemukan benda berwarna hitam metalik yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. "Hn, hanya SMS dari Aniki," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap diam layar handphonenya. Dia sudah selesai membaca SMS dari Anikinya itu tadi sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun pandangannya tetap tak beralih dari layar kecil itu. 'Tidak ada SMS lainnya selain dari Aniki. Apa dia masih marah ya?' bisik Sasuke dalama hati. Memang bukanlah hal yang biasa jika handphone Sasuke sesepi ini. Karena biasanya paling tidak akan ada SMS lainnya dari seseorang. Namun sudah tiga hari ini orang itu tidak menelpon maupun meng-SMSnya. Bahkan saat di sekolah. Padahal jelas-jelas gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berada di depannya, tetapi gadis itu seperti tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menegurnya.

Setelah sebelumnya sedikit ragu, Sasuke pun menekan lambang yang berwarna hijau pada handphonenya. Dapat terdengar nada telepone terhubung, Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menjawabnya.

"Moshi moshi?" balas Sakura diujung telepon.

Sasuke tampak gugup untuk beberapa saat. Baginya ini semua terasa canggung. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lama tidak bicara pada Sakura. "Kau... Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Ino," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengecek jam pada jam tangannya. Dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Apakah kau akan menginap?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Dijemput?"

"Tidak. Orang rumah lagi pergi ke luar kota semua."

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Itu saja," ucap Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau menginap saja. Ino juga pasti tak akan keberatan," komentar Sasuke.

"Ah sudahlah! Kau berisik! Pokoknya aku akan pulang! Titik!" teriak Sakura dan kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

"Halo? Sakura! Hei, Sakura! Tch," decih Sasuke kesal. Naruto yang melihat temannya yang tampak suntuk itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa Teme?" tegur Naruto sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Biasa, Sakura. Dia ngotot mau pulang malam, padahal sudah kusuruh untuk menginap di tempat Ino saja," dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Dia di rumah Ino?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" balas Sasuke yang bingung melihat reaksi Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa nggak sebaiknya kamu nginap aja? Ini uda malam banget loh," ucap Ino khawatir.

"Ya, ampun Pig. Biasa aja kali," balas Sakura nyantai sambil mulai merapikan peralatannya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Yah, tadi aku memang berkata begitu. Dengan sangat yakin. Tapi sekarang aku teramat menyesalinya," rutuk Sakura. 'Ide nekat untuk pulang bukanlah suatu ide yang brilian!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Jalanan mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sakura sudah ketinggalan bis yang terakhir. Panggil taksi? Sayang sekali karena taksi jarang lewat kawasan ini. Jadi suka atau tidak, ia terpaksa berjalan ke rumahnya yang lumayan jauh. Untuk sekedar menghibur dan menenangkan hati yang ketakutan, Sakura pun berjalan cepat sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan tentram dan damai. Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini Sakura masih bisa bernafas dengan sedikit lega.

KLONTANG!

Suara berisik benda logam yang jatuh menabrak aspal itu menggema. Suara berisik itu berhasil menyeruak masuk diantara berisiknya melody alunan lagu yang mengalir lewat headset Sakura. Sebagai manusia biasa yang sedang agak panik, tentu saja Sakura terkaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menoleh ke belakang, kanan, dan kiri. Tidak banyak yang terlihat. Hanya jalanan yang sepi dan gang-gang yang gelap. Sakura yang sudah ketakutan pun mulai berjalan lagi. Kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

KRIITT, KLONTANG!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tutup tempat sampah besi mendarat tepat di depan Sakura. Ia kembali terkaget dan memundurkan diri beberapa langkah.

Baru saja ia berusaha berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, sesuatu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang berada tepat di kanannya.

"KY-Hmph!"

Sakura dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan sebuah benda tajam yang sedikit mengenai lehernya.

"Khukhukhu, hebat sekali aku bisa menemukan Nona manis sepertimu, heh?" ucap seseorang setengah berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar dan merasakannya langsung merending seketika itu juga.

"Cup, cup, Nona manis. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh wanita manis sepertimu, jadi tenang saja ya," godanya.

Niatnya sih menggoda, namun apa daya, Sakura yang memang sudah ketakutan pun semakin histeris. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia segera menendang lutut atau apa saja yang kena kepada si pria yang sedang mabuk tadi. Pria itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Sakura yang melihat celah itu pun segera berlari. Tetapi sialnya sebelum Sakura sempat berlari, pria itu keburu menggoreskan pisaunya ke bagian belakang mata kaki Sakura. Memang hanya goresan, tetapi goresan itu lumayan dalam. Sakura berusaha menahan luka di kaki itu dan kembali mencoba berlari.

Darah mengalir dari kakinya. Baru berpindah sekitar lima meter, Sakura sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia pun terjatuh, sementara pria mabuk itu sudah kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ckckck, kamu kenapa Nona manis? Sakit ya? Tenang saja, Om yang baik ini pasti akan mengobatimu," serunya pada Sakura. Mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca kaca ketakutan. Teriak? Percuma. Ini jalan yang sepi, tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarya. Lagi pula tenaganya sudah habis terkuras semua.

Sakura menatap pria berambut gondrong itu dengan wajah yang teramat sangat ketakutan. Kesal karena Sakura bagaikan sedang melihat setan, pria itu pun kembali mengancungkan belati miliknya. "Apa-apaan kamu hah? Menatapku dengan seperti itu! Kamu pikir aku setan! Dasar buta! Lebih baik kamu mati saja karena telah menghina wajahku!" maki pria itu emosi dan mulai mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Sakura dengan cepat.

Sakura yang sudah lemah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, jadi dia hanya menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

JLEB!

"Eh?"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah... Kamu..."

Sakura membuka matanya tidak percaya. "Sasuke?" teriaknya panik, kaget, juga senang.

"Y-yo..." balas Sasuke canggung. "Ukh," rintihnya pelan. Pria yang tadi menusuk lengannya telah mundur beberapa langkah. Ia kaget, karena saat akan menusuk Sakura, tiba tiba saja Sasuke datang melindunginnya—Sakura. Wajah Sasuke menghadap Sakura, maka dari itu lah kenapa pisaunya tertancap di lengan bagian belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap si penjahat, sementara Sakura masih terduduk lemah. Sasuke segera menarik belati yang tertusuk cukup dalam di lengannya itu dan segera melemparkannya entah kemana. "Tck, merepotkan..." gumamnya.

Pria mabuk itu berusaha untuk kabur seketika, namun sial baginya. Sasuke segera menangkap lengannya, menariknya, dan meninju wajahnya beberapa kali. Tak habis dengan itu, Sasuke segera membanting sosok pria berumur 30an itu dengan keras di aspal.

BUAAGHH!

Pria itu langsung pingsan seketika. "Payah," bisiknya lagi. Setelah menendang pria itu beberapa kali dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang jijik, ia pun beralih menuju sakura. Gadis pink itu terduduk diam gemetaran. Tangannya memegang lukanya yang menganga.

Sasuke berdiri diam menatap Sakura. Tiba tiba saja ia mulai merobek ujung kaosnya dan mengikatkan kainnya pada kaki Sakura. Sakura masih diam sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dengan seksama. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Ayo, pulang. Rumahmu sudah tak jauh lagi," ajaknya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

Melihat tanggapan Sakura, Sasuke pun mulai mengubah posisi jongkoknya membelakangi Sakura. "Cepat naik. Kakimu luka kan? Biar aku gendong," tambah Sasuke. Sakura segera menuruti perintah Sasuke dan memeluk erat leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Sasuke segera menurunkan Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura mengobrak abrik tasnya beberapa saat mancari kunci rumah yang berwarna silver itu. Setelah mendapatkannya ia pun segera membuka pintu. "Aku pulang."

Sakura menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Sasuke segera menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Sehabis itu ia pun pergi mencari first aid, air hangat, dan handuk kecil basah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke pun kembali membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya tadi. Ia duduk di samping Sakura sambil memangku kakinya yang sedang terluka. Ia—Sasuke-pun mulai mengobatinya dengan telaten, tak lupa melilitkan perban disekelilingnya. Selama Sasuke tengah mengurusi kakinya, Sakura menatap pacarnya itu dalam diam sambil melirik darah yang merembas dari lengan bajunya itu.

"Haah, selesai," ucap Sasuke puas.

"Tidak, belum," sambung Sakura dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengangkat lengan baju Sasuke yang terkena darah untuk melihat lukanya. Seperti dugaan Sakura, luka Sasuke memang jauh lebih parah dari miliknya. Sakura segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Walaupun terlihat tidak sakit, namun Sakura menyadari sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi Sasuke saat dia sedang menahan sakit.

Melihat pacarnya yang seperti itu, tanpa sadar Sakura pun meneteskan air matanya. Lapangan futsal tempat biasa Sasuke main dan rumah Ino itu berbeda arah dan jauh. Malam sudah selarut ini, Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti berlari saat mennyusulnya tadi. Itu kenapa dia sesak nafas. Padahal dia sendiri sehabis olahraga. Belum lagi ia tadi masih bisa menggendong Sakura, sedangkan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan lengannya terluka parah. "Bodoh... Kau bodoh Sasuke... Yang paling bodoh," bisik Sakura ditengah isaknya.

Sasuke yang menyadari isakan pacarnya pun menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa? Apa lukanya masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan malah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." isak Sakura kuat. "Bisa bisanya aku tidak percaya padamu. Padahal kamu kan selalu ada saat aku butuh. Maaf ya, maaf. Maafin aku... Huwaaa," raung Sakura yang semakin menjadi jadi.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pacar tersayangnya itu sambil menepuk kepalanya—Sakura. "Iya, iya. Nggak apa kok," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Kalau nangis terus ntar jadi jelek loh," goda Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura karena gemas.

"Huwee... Sakit..." ronta Sakura ditengah tangisnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa senang dan kemudian melepas cubitannya. Sakura diam menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian ia memendamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sembari berkata, "Aku sayang padamu Sasuke. Teramat sangat." Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan mulai mencium kepala Sakura. "Aku juga," bisiknya. Dan begitulah, sisa malam minggu itu pun mereka habiskan berdua. Berakhir dengan nonton film horror bareng dan ketiduran di ruang TV.

**oOX OWARI Xoo**

There's one more :

**x OMAKE x**

Walaupun mereka berakhir dengan ketiduran di depan TV nonton namun kita akan kembali memutar waktunya beberapa jam samapai saat dimana mereka sedang berpelukan.

Sakura diam menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian ia memendamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sembari berkata, "Aku sayang padamu Sasuke. Teramat sangat." Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan mulai mencium kepala Sakura. "Aku juga," bisiknya lembut.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura. Kondisi mereka masih sama. Sasuke yang merasa menyadari sesuatu pun menegur Sakura. "Hei Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Ingusmu nggak nempel di kaosku kan?" kata Sasuke hati hati. Dan dua detik kemudian Sasuke dilempar sekaligus dibekap menggunakan bantal oleh Sakura karena telah merusak susana romantis yang tercipta.

**oOXOXOo**

Oke, saya tahu ceritanya datar, pasaran, gaje dan krik krik banget. Pada dasarnya saya buat fic ini iseng aja sih, karena pengin. Jadinya gitu deh... Maaf banget ya kalau mengecewakan.

BTW, saya sudah buat setengah ceritanya sejak lama, tapi ada mood buat nerusinnya malah muncul waktu sekarang pas lagi kayak MID gini. Saya malah belum belajar. Tapi yah, kapan sih saya pernah belajar? Ohohohoho *sombong buat hal yang gak penting banget.*

Oh, iya Sasuke marah sama Sakura yang di tangga itu karena dia takut gimana seandainya Sakura jatuh beneran dan dia gak bisa nangkap tepat waktu. Dan tentang apa yang mau dibilang Naruto, saya rasa kalian sudah bisa nebak. Naruto mau bilang kalau belakangan itu di jalan sekitar rumah Ino banyak orang mabuk yang berbuat semena-mena. Oh iya, orang mabuknya itu Orochi loh xixixixixi. Orang mabuk memang menyeramkan!

Maaf sudah re:publish. Habis saya nggak terima sih typonya gara gara Microsoft Wordnya. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Saya sudah coba meminimalisir Typo(s) yang ada. Tapi kalau masih ada beberapa yang keselib, saya mohon maaf lagi. ._.

Sekian dari saya, **jika tidak keberatan Review please?**

"_**I'll never let anyone hurt you. Because, protecting you is one of my most important job in this life."**_


End file.
